


The Girod

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Innocent's Femslash February 2018 [16]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 08:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13760688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: Kara isn't completely surprised to find out that Lena has a tattoo etched onto her skin, but she is a little surprised to see her dead world's language inked on Lena's back.





	The Girod

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "I didn't know you had a tattoo."
> 
> I played with the idea of using Katie McGrath's actual tattoo here, but decided upon something a little different. The Girod is the collection of the eleven Kryptonian virtues. I don't pretend to be an expert on the comic books/back history of Superman/DC comics though so if anything is incorrect that's my fault.

“Huh.” Kara’s eyebrows arched upward in surprise as her eyes focused on the exposed skin at the small of Lena’s back. “I didn’t know you had a tattoo.”

“A tattoo?” Lena hummed and turned her head to catch the direction of Kara’s gaze. “Oh, right, a tattoo.” 

“I don’t know I’d know…” Kara mumbled awkwardly with a vague wave of her hand. “I just didn’t imagine… I mean, it isn’t like your back is exposed very often, but…”

“It was a bit of teenage rebellion.” Lena replied with a soft chuckle. “Do you want to see it?”

“I…” Kara’s cheeks flushed pink and her mouth opened and closed noiselessly. “Can I?”

“I wouldn’t offer if it wasn’t OK.” Lena chuckled before she turned sideways on the couch and tugged the back of her shirt up and out of the way of the thick black lines etched onto her skin. “I got it as an eighteenth birthday present to myself, before I went to University, as a sort of… attempt to regain some sort of control over my life? There was so much pressure to be a good Luthor, to live up to their expectations, to impress my Mother and be what my father wanted me to be…”

Kara reached out with a tentative finger to trace the smooth lines of the tattoo while her lips wrapped around the word emblazoned on Lena’s skin. “Urvish.” She whispered silently.

“It’s Kryptonian.” Lena revealed. “I know, a Luthor with Kryptonian on them, who would have thought? It was from before my brother went insane. I… I went through everything he’d managed to dig up on Superman and found some of their language. Urvish means peace.”

“It’s one of the Girod.” Kara murmured as she flattened her hand over the tattoo for a moment. “You embody it well.” 

“You…” Lena’s eyebrows narrowed questioningly. “I didn’t think anyone else would know what it meant.”

“I suppose I’m in a better position than most.” Kara replied with a soft smile. “I… There’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you Lena, something that I’ve tried to work up to, but I’ve never managed to quite get the words out.” 

Lena’s eyebrows furrowed as she shifted on the couch to pull her shirt down and twist to face Kara. “You can tell me anything. I promise.”

“One of my earliest memories is being cradled in my aunt’s arms.” Kara’s eyes flickered sideways to glance out of the window of Lena’s apartment. “She held me on her hip as we looked out at Rao as he set, she told me about the Girod, and how she would help me live up to them.”

“You…” Lena swallowed. “You’re…”

“Kara Zor-El.” Kara said softly. “The last daughter of Krypton.” 

“Supergirl.” Lena whispered.


End file.
